


00:00

by Julibun



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibun/pseuds/Julibun
Summary: In notes. Not Exo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The truth behind Hoseok's picture spam for Yoongi's birthday on twitter! #Sope  
> Why did Hoseok post all these pictures? Who knows, but what we do know is that Sope is thriving.
> 
> \- I needed to lay down and rest after Hoseok's twitter spam so it took me a while to begin writing.  
> \- I don't think I've ever been this blessed in my life.  
> \- It's the first oneshot I wrote so I hope I did alright.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed!
> 
> \---
> 
> It is 2017. March 8th. The time is a little after midnight.
> 
> Jimin couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Hoseok's true gift to the birthday boy.  
> What happens when the sun and the moon get too close?

 

\--It is 2017. March 7th. The time is 23:52. (11:52pm)

Everyone are dead tired. We just finished filming yet another performance of 'Spring Day' and 'Not Today'. How many more will we be doing until we're back on concert schedule?  
Not that I'm complaining, I'm extremely happy that we had such great success with our Wings album and the repackaged Wings: You Never Walk Alone album as well. It's been such a tremendous experience.  
In eight minutes it is going to be Yoongi's birthday. I feel a little bad, we wanted to bring him a cake and celebrate at midnight, but everyone are too exhausted.. None of us could even call the bakery to order a cake with the tight schedule. So in one vote all of us decided that we will celebrate it properly when the opportunity comes.

I've been contemplating for about six minutes if I should wake napping Yoongi up to congratulate him or not. I mean, waking him up is dangerous as is. If the reason to be woken doesn't satisfy him, I will definitely regret it. A simple "Happy birthday!" is not a good enough excuse to commit such a crime.  
Seokjin, Namjoon and Hoseok are still busy doing something else with the producer, so it's only the three of us youngsters and Yoongi in the room.

TaeTae is sleeping with his head on my shoulder again and Jungkookie is lying down on the other side of the couch. Yoongi is somehow able to sleep while sitting on the stylist's chair. Well, it isn't really special. Yoongi can sleep anywhere at any time. I should probably be napping as well. We need all the energy we can gather to get through a single day. Sometimes it feels like our 24 hours are actually 48 hours with the amount of tasks we recieve.  
Ah, I just yawned. Alright, it is time to rest a little.

 

 

\--It is 2017. March 8th. The time is 00:00. (12:00am)

Until I finally closed my eyes my phone vibrated shortly in my pocket. At this hour? Who would send me anything? I took the phone out and clicked on the notification. It is a twitter post. After a short loading time a picture pops up on the screen. 

"2011"  
-picture-  


Oh! It's a picture of Hoseok and Yoongi. It must be for Yoongi's birthday. That is adorable. The two of them have known each other for so many years now. Their friendship is so true and strong. I find myself envying how deep their connection is many times. It's like they can communicate without saying a word to each other. A little bit like TaeTae and me, just on a whole more serious level. Next time I wake up, I will find a picture and post it as well. I shoved the phone back in my pocket and closed my eyes again.  
It buzzed again. Come on, what is it now.

"2012"  
-picture-  


Whoa, did Hoseok really keep these pictures on his phone all these years? Ahh.. That is REALLY adorable now. I want to tell it to Hoseok, but if I move to find him TaeTae's head will fall. Another buzz.

"2013"  
-picture-  


"Wha!" I let out without realizing, and quickly looked around. Nobody seemed to hear it, except TaeTae's wiggling his nose a little. And now he yawns. Woops, I guess I woke him up.  
"Nnmghh.. what is it Jimin..?" TaeTae's deep raspy sleepy voice is so.. dangerous.   
I can't get overtaken by it right now though. So I moved my phone to let him see the picture.  
"Look, Hoseok is posting pictures of him and Yoongi on twitter. They are so cute."  
"Whoa, these pictures are old as heck..." TaeTae was now fully awake and intrigued.   
"Is he going to post more? He only posted three year--" In the middle of TaeTae's sentence my phone beeped again.

"2014"  
-picture-  


"Another one! He posted one for each year since 2011. Will he post it until 2017?" I asked TaeTae who seemed to be as surprised and curious as I was.  
"I love these pictures. Haha." His shock turned into his usual satisfied wide smile before he finally raised his head from my shoulder.

Since we were talking quite a lot and a little loud I noticed Jungkookie was slowly waking up as well. He raised his hands to his face and began rubbing his eyes while releasing a yawn. I wonder what he'd think about Hoseok's spam of pictures. 

"Jungkookie, come here, look at this, Hoseok is spamming twitter with pictures." I explained and gestured him to come closer with my one free hand that wasn't holding the phone. 

Without saying a word he stood up and waddled over, letting his body fall on the couch on my non-TaeTae occupied side. He looked at the pictures on my phone and gave a sort of nod before getting back to rubbing his eyes a while longer. My phone vibrated again.

"2015"  
-picture-  


"He posted another one!" I exclaimed with enthusiasm before a bright smile spread on my own face. They look so happy in this picture even if it's blurry. When did Hoseok take it? It's definitely my favourite one out of all of them so far.  
"I like this one!" TaeTae announced. He thought the same way. As expected of my other half.

It seems that our volume was higher than we realized, because I noticed that Yoongi was moving a little in his chair. Oh.. He is definitely waking up now. I hope he won't be angry at us for being noisy. It's for a good reason! Yoongi stretched his arms before turning the spinning chair to us with a deadly glare.

"What the @#$%! are you guys being so annoying about?" He asked it in such a scary way! All I could do was quickly make myself look as little as possible, raising my hands up in protection and possible defense.   
"Don't be so angry..! Hoseok is spamming twitter with pictures of you, Hyung." TaeTae said without hesitation. Unexpectedly, Yoongi's frightening aura was reduced in a moment, and he rolled his chair closer to us.  
"Show me."

I turned my phone's screen towards him and let him scroll through the posts. He was squinting with seriousness, but the three of us could tell he was confused. While he was looking at the pictures closely my phone buzzed one more time.

"2016"  
-picture-  


I turned my phone back to myself quickly so TaeTae Jungkookie and I could see the picture before turning it yet again towards Yoongi.

"See? He sent a picture for every year now since midnight." I smiled at Yoongi who let his body fall backwards at the big chair while he sunk in deep thoughts. Or at least it looked like it. Maybe he is too sleepy.  
"What will he send for 2017? He hasn't taken a picture with Yoongi yet this year.. right?" TaeTae asked Jungkookie and me before glancing at Yoongi.

The atmosphere in the room was now a little nervewrecking. Not in a bad way, we weren't expecting a disaster. We were all just anxious to see what will be the last picture in the series Hoseok started posting at midnight. Should we have said congratulations to Yoongi already? But this is too interesting to miss! Jungkookie got up and brought himself a water bottle before sitting back next to me. The three of us were staring at the screen with anticipation.

 

 

\--It is 2017. March 8th. The time is 00:17. (12:17am)

The door swung open and startled all four of us in the room. Hoseok was standing at the enterance with his phone in his palm and a huge smile. He looked really tired and his shirt was unbuttoned down to his belly.

"MIN YOONGIIII~!!" He screamed out in his hoarse high note that is supposed to be cute but really is just amusing. Yoongi stood up from his chair and looked at Hoseok baffled. Was he angry? Was he happy? Nobody can tell what Yoongi is feeling or what he will do next. Surely not the three of us youngsters.

Before anyone could say anything, Hoseok ran to Yoongi and hugged him so tight, tighter than he ever held anyone else from the members. Yoongi couldn't even move. I looked at the door and saw Namjoon and Jin entering the room and staring at the unlikely sight of Yoongi not shoving Hoseok away even though he just woke up.  
The next thing that happened-- Wow, it was too shocking for me! Let me take a breath before I tell you.

_Hoseok kissed Yoongi._

Yes. Right in front of everyone. He kissed him on the lips while hugging him, and it took even me a while to realize that while he kissed Yoongi on the lips he took a picture of it with his phone. By the time we all collected our scattered minds from the scene my phone buzzed in my hand.

"2017"  
And the picture attached was the one of the kiss! Hoseok lost his mind. 

It felt like time froze. Everyone were just stuck. I looked to my right and saw TaeTae's eyes open wide while staring at the Sope duo. I looked to my left and saw the exact same stunned expression on Jungkookie's, Namjoon's and Jin's faces.  
That is the end for Hoseok, I'm sure. Yoongi's body began shaking and everyone knew that Hoseok is going to die right in the spot. But all Hoseok did was stand there and laugh almost maniacally, barely muttering a 'Happy Birthday' between his breaths.

Yoongi's hand slowly formed a fist. Uh oh.. He looks like the grim reaper right now. Goodbye Hoseok, you will be missed. I tugged onto TaeTae's arm tightly and felt him doing the same to mine. I won't be able to watch it if Yoongi really decides to hit Hoseok. But I can't take my eyes off of them, what is going to happen?! Jungkookie's fingers slightly tugged to my sleeve, and from the corner of my eyes I saw Namjoon and Jin starting to rush towards Sope.

Yoongi.. He.. He didn't hit Hoseok. He did more than any of us would have expected. If I thought Hoseok's sudden mischief was shocking, I don't know if I have any better words to describe how much more this reaction shook us all.  
His hand was sent right for Hoseok's throat, and I was sure he will die being choked to death by Yoongi's bare hands. But Yoongi only grabbed onto Hoseok's loose collar, he pulled him closer and..

_Yoongi Kissed Hoseok._

He pulled Hoseok by the collar of his shirt and kissed him right on the lips. This kiss was.. It was so much more passionate and I knew that my cheeks are turning pink by looking at it. My grip on TaeTae and his grip on me Tightened, while Jungkookie's hand fell on his own knee. Namjoon and Jin also stood there and stared with wide eyes.  
Hoseok's eyes were also opened wide at first, but since the kiss laster for good ten whole seconds they shut themselves, and opened again only when their lips were parted.  
Sope looked at each other in silence for a while before cracking a shared smile and chuckling to one another.

"I got'cha." The moon said to the sun.  
The sun couldn't help but enjoy how bright the moon's light was shining at the moment.  
"You did." The sun himself admitted before wrapping his arms around Yoongi into another hug. The moon let Hoseok's arms rest around him.

 

 

\--It is 2017. March 8th. The time is 00:24. (12:24am)

Sope is real.

So that is how the events unfolded.. I'm seriously happy! But honestly, my eyes are closing by themselves. I'll try to nap again. I hope Yoongi has a good plan for Hoseok's birthday next year.

 


End file.
